Falling Over Me
by cookie-cutter-rockstar
Summary: All it took was a wake up call, to realise what he felt all along. He'd do anything to stop the girl of his dreams from getting away. Follow Chad as he comes to terms with his attraction to Sonny. Better summary inside. CHANNY! Title may change. HIATUS!
1. Trailer

**All it took was a wake up call…**

_Tawni: "James, Sonny, date__, tonight,"_

_Chad: "Sonny? Date? James? Tonight?"_

_Tawni: "Why do you care?" _

_Chad: "I don't!"_

_Tawni: "Your lips say I don't care but your eyes say I do care!"_

**To realise what he felt all along.**

_Chad on the phone to Sonny: "Sonny, are you going out with James tonight?" _

_Sonny: "Yeah why?" _

_Chad: "I heard James bragging about it earlier!" _

_Sonny: "Really?" _

_Chad: "Sure, who wouldn't brag about that?" _

_Sonny smiles: "That's sweet Chad" _

_Chad: "I have my moments!" _

**He'd do anything…**

_Cha__d slides into the seat next to James: "Ooh, sorry I'm late what'd I miss?" _

_James and Sonny: "What are you doing here?" _

**To stop the girl of his dreams…**

_Chad: "Sonny can't do anything without being cute!"_

**From getting away.**

_James and Sonny walk through the studio hand in hand. Chad runs up behind and jumps between them, detaching their hands. _

**But sometimes things don't go the way you want…**

_Chad sees James and Sonny kissing his face falls. _

**Others just fall into place. **

_Sonny walks in on James and another girl kissing. She runs away crying, as she runs down the corridor she runs into Chad. _

_Chad: "Sonny? What's wrong?" _

_Sonny: "James"_

**And the girl of your dreams becomes a reality.**

_Chad and Sonny kiss. _

**A story of trust…**

_Chad: "Sonny?" _

_Sonny: "Yeah?" _

_Chad: "Do you trust me?" _

_Sonny: "Of course Chad!" _

_Chad and Sonny smile. _

**Friendship…**

_Sonny: "Friends?" _

_Chad: "Best friends!" _

_They hug. _

**And love. **

"_I love you!" _

"_I love you too!" _

**from the author of After the Last Chord: **

**FALLING OVER ME**

**Coming to a computer screen near you soon.**

* * *

**Ok so I know I should be concentrating on After the Last Chord but this idea came to me today while I was watching SWAC. Please tell me what you think. I'm really proud of this trailer and once I get the videos I need I might make a video trailer on youtube for this. If I get a good response I will post the first chapter but I will have to alternate between this one and After the Last Chord. **

**Thanks. **

**-Alice**


	2. My Little Ray of Sunshine

**Hey guys sorry this took so long, I just got a new laptop so I've been transferring things from the old one to the new one and also I was really struggling with what to write. Here it is anyway. Sorry I posted it twice I found a mistake. Enjoy!**

**Her fathers says she has to have a name,  
not the same as her mom's, but a name just the same,  
a little ray of sunshine has come into the world,  
a little ray of sunshine in the shape of a girl. **

**We'll show her the dress that she'll wear  
with the gold flowing hair that nature provided  
my little ray of sunshine has come into the world,  
my little ray of sunshine in the shape of a girl.**

**My Little Ray of Sunshine - Brian Cadd**

**Disclaimer: Hannah: Hey Alice, did you get those papers from Disney yet?**

**Alice: No, they changed their mind and said that I couldn't have it!**

**Hannah: Oh, well there goes the surprise party I was going to throw you**

**Alice: Yeah, story of my life.**

**Hannah: So I guess you don't own Sonny With A Chance then,**

**Alice: Nope!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – A Little Ray of Sunshine

**Chad's POV**

**2:30pm **

**Studio 2 **

**Mackenzie Falls Studio**

"James, Sonny, date, tonight," I almost choked on the piece of lamb in my mouth. James Conroy was _not _taking Sonny Munroe out on a date.

"Sonny? Date? James? Tonight?" I had to say something or I would've been stood there looking like a total idiot and Chad Dylan Cooper does _not _do looking like a total idiot.

"Why do you care?" Blondie said to me, I don't even know why she was even talking to me, she's a Random from "Chuckle City" and I'm Chad Dylan Cooper from the _Falls_, here at the _Falls _we don't talk to the idiots from _So Random! _It just doesn't happen, ever. Except when we're insulting them.

"I don't!" Chad Dylan Cooper does _not _care. Well I do but only about close family and of course, myself.

"Your lips say I don't care but your eyes say I do care!" Blondie said again. I could not be seen talking to a Random. I looked around quickly to see if there was anyone there, no one; all clear.

"Look Blondie…"

"My name's Tawni!" I couldn't believe she interrupted me. _No one _interrupts Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Whatever." Ugh, she was really starting to bug me, "I don't care who Sonny or James for that matter, goes on a date with, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't care about anyone but Chad Dylan Cooper" Blondie scoffed at me, how dare she scoff at Chad Dylan Cooper!

"Whatever Chad Dylan _Pooper!" _Blondie walked away. Shaking my head was all I could think to do at that point. Stupid Random thinks she can just barge in on the set of _Mackenzie Falls _like she's the star of the show, well she's wrong I'm the star of the show! Anyway how did she even get on the set? Her picture's on the "do not admit" wall. If it was that security guard Murphy, he will not have a job by tomorrow.

Whatever, time to film my part in this weeks episode. Who was I kidding; I was in the whole episode!

***

**Sonny's POV **

**2.35pm**

**Sonny and Tawni's Dressing Room**

I moved the flowers over to my desk and stepped back to admire them. They were beautiful. James really knew how to pick some beautiful flowers. Suddenly I was excited about my date tonight.

It suddenly dawned on me, I needed something to wear. I sprinted over to my limited closet and started flinging different outfits from one end of the closet to the other. I pulled out a blue, white and black, wide plaid shirt and looked it up and down. It was something that I would probably wear on a date so I put it on the chair, which was the maybe pile. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, I knew I was going to wear them anyway, the top and shoes not so sure.

I changed into the skinny jeans, so I could compare tops and shoes with it. I quickly put on the blue one and found a pair of grey plimsolls that I thought would go with my outfit. It looked good but it wasn't really what I wanted to wear. There was clearly nothing in my closet in the dressing room that I could wear on this date with James. I was going to have to go home and find something there.

I changed back into my normal clothes grabbed my keys and made my way out of the dressing room. I met Tawni in the hallway.

"Where're you going?" she asked me as she filed down her nails a little more.

"Home, to pick out an outfit for tonight," I started to make my way down the hallway when Tawni shouted me back; she had a shocked look on her face.

"You mean you're still going on a date with James?" I could tell that Tawni believed that after what she told me, I wouldn't want to go on this date with James but she was wrong.

"Tawni, just because your best friend went out with James and he dumped her doesn't mean that the same thing will happen to me, I already told you they probably didn't have chemistry!" I told her once again. I don't know why she was so eager for me not to go out on this date, but she was.

"Whatever Sonny, I just don't want the same thing to happen to you, that's all," Did that just come out of Tawni Hart's mouth? I mean really? She hated me! Right?

"Tawni?" she looked up at me from filing her nails "Are you saying that you care about me?"

"Sonny," she sighed, "I know I don't show it," she moved her hand to put it on my shoulder "but I like you and I think of you as a friend," I smiled "and I just don't want you to get hurt by some jerk!"

"Aww Tawni" I moved to hug her, she put her hands out to stop me.

"No, no, no. No hugging the pretty girl," she said. I raised an eyebrow at her and put on the best puppy dog face I could. "Oh alright. Come here!" she opened her arms and I went into them. Then Zora came around the corner and Tawni pushed me away from her. "Sonny, you better go find an outfit for tonight,"

"Oh right, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I waved and left the studio, I climbed into my beat up Volkswagen beetle. It was a little like the one from Herbie but orange. I named it Porscha, don't ask me why 'cos I really don't know.

I put the keys in the ignition and drove the short 10 minute drive home, I needed to get food for the apartment. Mom had left on a business trip last week and I had eaten all the food she'd bought. I popped into the store on my way home for more food it was an extra 10 minutes of my journey but hey a girls gotta eat!

I was in and out of the store within 20 minutes, just getting the essentials, I'd get the rest later I had not time now. On my way home again I flipped on the radio. _Teenage Dirtbag_ was playing, I loved that song, it was one of those songs that I didn't like to admit I liked. I hummed along to the music as I drove.

_Oh how she rocks__  
__In Keds and tube socks__  
__But she doesn't know who I am__  
__And she doesn't give a damn about me_

As it got round to the chorus I couldn't help but sing along to the chorus.

_Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby__  
__Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby__  
__Listen to Iron Maiden baby... with me__  
__Ooohoooooo__  
_

_Her boyfriend's a dick__  
__he brings a gun to school__  
__And he'd simply kick__  
__My ass if he knew the truth__  
__He lives on my block__  
__and He drives an IROC__  
__But he doesn't know who I am__  
__And he doesn't give a damn about me..._

I stopped singing as I pulled into the parking lot of my apartment complex. Turning off the engine I climbed out and rummaged around in my purse for my keys. I let myself in jumped into the elevator, pressed the number for my floor and waited. It dinged and I got out walking across the hall to my apartment that I shared with my Mom. I usually lived here on my own because Mom was always away on business trips, I only ever saw her every two weeks and even then I was working too. We called each other every night though and talked forever.

As soon as I was through the door I dumped the food bags in the kitchen and raced to the closet in my room. My room was baby blue; it had just one wall painted a darker shade of blue but only slightly darker. My queen size bed sat in the middle, the bedspread was dark blue with a bubble pattern spread over it. My closet was in the left corner next to the bathroom.

I raved through the clothes pulling out various pieces of clothing, putting them up against my body and checking my reflection. I had pulled half of my closet out before I had finally found the perfect outfit for my date. A long sleeved red top with a red tank top with a silver trim over the top. I fished a pair of brown boots out of the bottom of the closet and slipped them on along with the top and the skinny jeans I had brought back from my dressing room. I was about to inspect my reflection when my phone began to ring.

_Moooooo_

The sound of my phone filled the apartment as I searched frantically for it. I put things down in the apartment and can't find them again. Eventually I found it on the counter in the kitchen next to my keys. I didn't bother looking at the name I just pressed _Accept _and put it to my ear,

"Hello?" I asked,

"Sonny?" Chad's voice filled my ears. My stomach began to do flips. Wait a second, what?

"What do you want Chad?" I asked

"Why do you always assume that when I call, I always want something?" Chad asked me

"Because whenever you do call you want something Chad. It's simple!" I stated,

"Whatever Munroe!" I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see, "And don't roll your eyes Sonny!"

"How the hell did you know that I had rolled my eyes?" I scoped around my apartment for hidden cameras or any other way Chad could possibly know that I had rolled my eyes.

"Lucky guess!" Chad stated matter-of-factly

"Chad, I know you didn't call to have a conversation about eye rolling, what did you really call for?" I asked glancing at the clock it was 6:45pm and James was picking me up at 7 for our date. I heard Chad sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Sonny, are you going out with James tonight?" I pottered around the apartment making myself a cup of coffee but that question made me stop in my tracks. Chad and I had never really had a good relationship; it mainly consisted of bickering over the stupidest things. Our "good/fine" arguments were well known at Condor Studios and whenever one of us was heard saying either _good _or _fine _everyone would groan.

"Yeah, why?" By now I was thoroughly confused by Chad.

"I heard James bragging about it earlier," I smiled widely as I poured milk into the mug of steaming black coffee.

"Really?"

"Sure, who wouldn't brag about that?" I felt a flush of red go through my cheeks. Chad Dylan Cooper just complimented me. Me Sonny Munroe, a _Random! _There was definitely something wrong with Chad.

"That's sweet Chad," I smiled, I imagined him smiling on the other side of the phone.

"I have my moments" I smiled more. I heard the buzz signaling that James was here.

"Chad, I have to go, James is here," I abandoned the coffee and sprinted to the door and let James in.

"Tell him I said good luck, he's going to need it!" I rolled my eyes again,

"Chad, why did you always have to ruin it?" I could hear him laughing maliciously on the other end.

"Whatever Munroe, just hang up the phone!"

"Fine!" I mentally groaned at the stupidity of the arguments

"Fine!" Chad retaliated

"Good!" I added

"Good!" I screamed out in anger before hanging up the phone. There was a sharp knock on the door; I opened it revealing James leaning against the door frame. Seeing him do that reminded me of Chad; he always liked to lean against door frames. I wonder why he did it, was there something special about door frames?

"Hey there!" I said motioning for him to come in.

"Hey," he said in his deep monotone voice. He walked into my apartment and looked around. I couldn't see the expression on his face so I just thought of something to say.

"I'm just going to grab my purse," he nodded as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

I ran into my room, inspected my reflection and grabbed my purse from the bed. I checked my reflection one last time before going back out to the living room where James was waiting.

"I'm ready!" I chirped, he smiled and escorted me out the door.

***

**Chad's POV **

**7:02pm**

**Chad's Dressing Room **

**Condor Studios**

I looked at the phone as I heard a beep and then a dead line. Sonny just hung up on me! Sonny Monroe hung up on Chad Dylan Cooper.

I thought about Sonny and her date. In the back of my mind, I knew that I shouldn't go and try and break up her date but I had to. I know people like James, I was one of them. Sonny didn't deserve to be with someone like him, a womanizer. He went from one girl to another in the space of two days. Leaving a trail of broken girls in his wake.

I didn't want Sonny to be one of those girls. She wouldn't be the annoying ray of sunshine that I loved to extinguish.

I had to break up that date I just had too.

I sprinted over to my desk and grabbed my keys then made my way out to my car.

Watch out James Conroy here comes Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

**I know Twani and Chad were out of character but I wanted Tawni to be friends with Sonny and Chad well he's just Chad. The next chapter I upload will be for my Camp Rock story (After the Last Chord) as I said I will be alternating between this one and that one. The update might be a while because I start college on wednesday so I might struggle to find time to write. But I promise I will update I just don't know when. So keep a look out for it. **

**Oh btw, you Camp Rock fans you might want to read XxXNickJonas1993XxX (Hannah in the authors note)'s story called Single Father Blues, it's really awesome and I'm not saying that because she is my best friend, I'm saying that because it is simply awesome. It is just getting interesting too. So shoot over there once you have read this. Brownies for everyone that reviews. **

**Love ya**

**-Alice**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys.**

**I have terrible news for you guys. I'm going to have to put this story on HIATUS! I know, I know I can tell you're all yelling at your computer screens but I have my reasons!**

**I have a huge case load of assignments I need to do for college and I just don't have the time to write this and _After the Last Chord_ too.**

**I have no idea what to write about, I'm don't really know how to go about writing about Chad and Sonny, I'm used to writing stories where the love happens straight away like in my other story but this one would be a long drawn out affair and I have no ideas.**

**BUT**

**I WILL BE UPDATING IT WHEN I HAVE THE TIME AND HAVE IDEAS IN MY HEAD, I PROMISE YOU THAT MUCH!!!!!**

**I have loads of ideas for the other story 'cos I have it all mapped out in my notebook but this one I don't really know what to do.**

**So if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter, it would have to be like the date that Chad interrupts but if anyone had an idea for chapters after that I would be immensely grateful, you will get full credit for the idea too!**

**Thank you for being so understanding (if you aren't then tough! Lol)**

**All you awesome readers I still love you guys and thank you for reading the story. As soon as I come up with an idea I will most definitely post, but I doubt it will be anytime soon, it may be in a month or so but keep your eyes peeled for it.**

**Thanks again and huuuuuuuuuge apologies for not being able to update.**

**Cookie-cutter-rockstar! (Alice, whatever the hell you want to call me!)**


End file.
